Engine systems, such as internal combustion engine systems, are employed in a wide variety of air, water and land-based vehicles. Enhancing mechanical and emissions performance, and efficiency remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.